All To Myself
by Sakura-chan1234
Summary: Bakura has always been watching him from the shadows. When he sees some guys attacking him he rushes over there and saves him.


**Hello guys! 'Sup? XD**

 **Here's a thiefshipping oneshot!**

 **It's not very long I know, but I just had to post this...XD**

 **It's not a lemon, let's say it's half lemon XD...mby not...idk...I've never written a lemon so...yeah okay...**

 **Just so y'all know and in case anyone's wondering I'm working on my unfinished stories and hopefully I''ll be able updated them soon. I'm quite busy lately so I apologize in advance for late updates...**

 **Enjoy this oneshot and I hope you'll like it ppl! :D**

 **Don't forget to review and tell me what ya think! ;)**

 **I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH OR THE CHARACTERS!**

* * *

 **All To Myself**

He watched him from the shadows. He always watched him from the shadows. Whether he was going to school, home or to hang out with his friends, he always watched him from the distance. He always watched over him. The boy he watched was always perfect in his crimson eyes. Skinny tanned body and blond hair that always danced in harmony with the wind, his girly purple top that fit perfectly on him. On other guys that purple top would look ridiculous, but on him…no…it fit him perfectly. He looked so…beautiful and handsome and sexy and….so delicious…simply perfect.

He couldn't hold back anymore. He had to have him. In his arms. He had to have him just for himself. He couldn't deal with jealousy he constantly felt while he was with someone else, when he was touched by someone else. He just couldn't take it anymore. He wanted him all to himself.

Full moon was high on the sky already, almost midnight, after spending time with his friends in the disco, the boy was on his way home. He walked and walked not noticing he's being followed.

˝Marik Ishtar…˝ He said under his breath as he licked his mouth. ˝You just have to be _mine_.˝ White-haired vampire smirked revealing his fangs. Then he noticed something was worntg. Two drunken men approached to _his_ Marik.

˝Hey, boy, isn't it a little too late for you to be out now, hm?˝ One of the men asked.

˝I'm not a boy, I'm eighteen for your information! Now get out of my way!˝ He hissed as he was about to walk away from the two, but one of them grabbed both of his arms and gripped it tightly.

˝Let me go! That hurts you bastard!˝ Marik yelled as he was trying to free himself from their grip.

˝Feisty, aren't you kid?˝ The other one smirked while approaching the boy more and more closely. When he saw the knife the man was holding, Marik froze.

˝L…let go…of me!˝ Marik yelled again.

˝No….I think we're going to have a lot of fun with you first kid.˝ One of the men said as he laughed.

Marik gulped and closed his eyes. ´Oh, Ra help me…´

˝Didn't he tell you to let him go!˝ He heard another voice, and then he heard a scream. He felt that the man had let him go. He opened his eyes and saw a tall, pale, white-haired teen.

His eyes widened when he saw the two men lying on the floor dead, their blood surrounding them.

˝Wh…what the…?˝ Marik gasped as he took a few steps back. ˝Did..you do that?˝ He asked in between breaths.

˝Yeah. They deserved it anyway.˝ He said when he started walking towards Marik.

˝Why are you approaching me?˝ He asked. ˝You're going to kill me too?˝

˝No. I couldn't do that.˝ When he was in front of the tanned boy, he whispered in his ear right before he picked him up bridal-style.

˝Wha…˝ Marik gasped in shock and before he knew it he was in a bedroom. ˝What the…where is this?˝ He asked.

˝This is my bedroom, in my flat.˝ He said as he smirked.

˝Why did you…˝ Marik begun but stopped as white-haired boy appeared in front of him in a blink of an eye.

˝I brought you here because I want you, Marik. I want you to be mine.˝ He said with a seductive voice, Marik started to feel butterflies in his stomach, he felt like heat in the room went up.

˝You…what…how….?˝ Marik was so confused he couldn't even make one meaningful sentence.

˝My name is Bakura, and I'm a vampire.˝ Marik's eyes widened in shock, he couldn't move, he couldn't talk. He just stood there, frozen, gazing into vampire's eyes.

˝You don't have to be afraid. I won't hurt you.˝ Bakura whispered in his ear as he licked it, Marik shivered when he did that.

˝I want you to stay with me, _forever_.˝ He said seductively making Marik shiver once again. ´Why…how….why am I so nervous around…this guy….he's a vampire for Ra's sake! But….he makes me feel….I….I feel so safe with him…warm and ….it's nice…´ Marik thought as his face turned crimson red.

˝Can I bite you?˝ Bakura asked making Marik's heart beat like crazy.

˝Yes.˝ Marik answered without hesitation making Bakura smirk. ´Why did I say yes? What's wrong with me? Could I be…?´

Bakura sat on the bed, pulling Marik on his lap. Bakura played around his neck for awhile, touching it with his warm lips, kissing it, licking it while his hands were gently moving up and down Marik's arms making him shiver. And then Bakura without warning him, stuck his fangs into the boys neck making him moan. Removing his fangs from his neck Bakura looked Marik into the eyes. Gazing into eachother's eyes for a while before Bakura started talking.

˝You won't become a vampire right away. It takes time. It should be done by tomorrow, tho.˝ He explained. ˝Now shall we continue?˝ Bakura asked while, gently removing Marik's hair from his face.

˝You're so beautiful.˝ Bakura whispered.

˝You're not so bad yourself.˝ Marik said playfully while his hands moved through Bakura's fluffy white hair and Bakura's hands moved from Marik's cheeks, to his back as Bakura broke away from the kiss and took off his shirt. Removing his shirt, and revealing his chest, he made Marik blush, and then he took of Marik's shirt as well, and smirked at the sight of shirtless Marik.

And so they laid on the bed and spent the sleepless night together in each other's arms.

As the sun started to rise early in the morning, Marik laid in Bakura's arms, his head resting on his shoulders. Marik shifted and looked Bakura in the eyes. Bakura gently touched Mariks cheek.

˝Now we'll be together for eternity.˝ He smirked making Marik blush. ˝Now I've got you all to myself.˝ He said. Marik giggled and leaned in for a kiss.


End file.
